Not You That To Make Without You
by George Joestar
Summary: ...


**Not You That To Make Without You**

* * *

Hoy me he levantado con una extraña sensación de que algo no estaba bien, desde que discutí con mi amada por motivos absurdos hemos estado tan distanciados pero eso fue hace días siento que no recuerdo lo que ha pasado últimamente por algún motivo no lo recuerdo ni lo entiendo, todo se me hace tan extraño y tan confuso, siento que algo en mi se fue pero no se que es, así que decidí ir con mi novia a preguntarle que me pasaba pero cuando llegue vi a mi amada llorando desconsoladamente en el comedor.

**How the hell did we wind up like this**  
**Why weren't we able**  
**To see the signs that we missed**  
**And try to turn the tables**

_¿Como diablos terminamos así?_  
_¿Por que no fuimos capaces,_  
_De ver las señales que se nos escaparon_  
_y de tratar de cambiar las cosas?_

Ella estaba leyendo el periódico se veía tan triste parece ser que algo la afecto podría ser algún suceso narrado en aquel periódico pero yo mas bien pensaba que el motivo por el cual lloraba era yo, la discusión que tuvimos tal vez la había afectado demasiado, así que decidí ir a preguntarle.

- Dawn que te pasa, por que lloras - Le pregunte preocupado por el estado en el que estaba, pero nunca me respondió era como si yo no estuviera aquí.

- Dawn responde, no te quedes callada por favor - le exclamaba un poco enojado pensaba que estaba ignorándome.

Ella nunca respondía solo seguía llorando desconsoladamente, algo le afectaba pero yo no sabia que era, me sentía tan impotente el no saber lo que le pasaba.

**I wish you'd unclench your fists**  
**And unpack your suitcase**  
**Lately there's been too much of this**  
**Dont think its too late**  
**Nothin's wrong**  
**Just as long as**  
**You know that someday I will**

_Desearía que dejaras de apretar tus puños_  
_Y que desempacaras tus maletas_  
_Últimamente esto ha pasado muchas veces_  
_Pero yo no creo que sea demasiado tarde._

_Nada esta mal,_  
_Solo mientras sepas que algún día_

Quise seguir preguntándole pero era inútil por algún motivo siempre se quedaba callada pero llego un momento en que sus bellos labios por pronunciaron algunas palabras pero lo que decía me dejaba sorprendido.

- Porque Ash - Decía con mucha tristeza pero mi pregunta era yo que había hecho.

- Estábamos peleados pero aun así yo te amaba porque te tuvo que pasar esto – Reponía mi amada mientras continuaba sollozando.

Esas pocas palabras me confundía, sabia que habíamos peleado pero por su tono de voz y de la forma en la que hablaba suponía que le hacia falta pero la pregunta era porque.

**Someday, somehow**  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**Someday, somehow**  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**

_Algún día, de alguna manera,_  
_Vamos a lograr que todo este bien pero no ahora,_  
_Se que te preguntas cuando_  
_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_  
_Algún día, de alguna manera_  
_Vamos a lograr que todo este bien, pero no ahora_  
_Se que te preguntas cuando_

Siempre quise reconciliarme con ella pero los motivos no se dieron, siento muy dentro de mí que no lo podré hacer, así que decidí volver a preguntarle a ella que era todo lo que estaba pasando.

- Por favor Dawn dime que te esta sucediendo no me dejes con esta duda – Le Decía pero como siempre nunca hubo respuesta.  
- No te quedes callada, dime algo por favor - Le reprochaba y le gritaba pero nada sucedió.

Pero todas mis preguntas fueron contestadas cuando por accidente tome el periódico que dejo votado mi amada, quise leerlo y el encabezado decía.

**Trágico accidente en ciudad Veridiam**

**Hombre muere trágicamente en un accidente**  
**Automovilismo.**  
**Dos autos chocaron a la mitad de la noche dejando dos**  
**Sobrevivientes y un muerto su**  
**Nombre era.**

**Ash Ketchum**

**A la familia del joven nuestro sentido pésame**

Quede aterrorizado a tal punto de que me caí no podía creer que estaba muerto, tenia miedo no sabia que hacer ese sentimiento tan extraño que sentí cuando me levante era eso mi muerte ese era el maldito motivo por el que Dawn lloraba su amado había muerto y sin poder habernos reconciliado.

**Well i hoped that since we're here anyway**  
**We could end up saying**  
**Things we've always needed to say**  
**So we could end up stringing**  
**Now the story's played out like this**  
**Just like a paperback novel**  
**Lets rewrite an ending that fits**  
**Instead of a hollywood horror**

_Esperaba que, puesto que estamos aquí de todos modos,_  
_Pudiéramos terminar diciendo_  
_Las cosas que siempre hemos necesitado decir,_  
_Para poder terminar con las cadenas_  
_Ahora la historia ha terminado así,_  
_Solo como una novela de libro rustico,_  
_Vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,_  
_En vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood._

Yo no sabia que hacer solo veía como Dawn alistaba maletas, también como acariciaba mi ropa como sentía mi aroma yo sabia que me amaba demasiado pero no podía hacer nada lo hecho, hecho esta y muerto esa era ahora mi condición.

Dawn seguía sollozando no podía aguantar verla llorar, de un momento a otro Ella tomo maletas y salio corriendo decidí seguirla aunque mi presencia no significaba nada, al ver a donde se dirigía decidí detergerla pero todo era en vano, ella se subió al auto y empezó a encenderlo oía como rugía aquel motor yo solo volvía a tratar de detenerla.

- Por favor Dawn no hagas nada entupido – Le suplicaba aterrorizado por lo que podría pasar pero nada sucedía y no era para menos ya que solo era un alma más que no consiguió el descanso eterno.

- Detente por favor – le gritaba y le golpeaba los vidrios tratando de detenerla.

El auto prendió y prosiguió su camino los primeros metros pude seguirle el paso, pero después de que aquel auto tomo velocidad me fui quedando, tenia un extraño presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder pero ya era tarde cada vez me alejaba mas de mi amada.

**Nothin's wrong**  
**Just as long as**  
**You know that someday I will**

**Someday, somehow**  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**Someday, somehow**  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**

_Nada esta mal,_  
_Solo mientras sepas que algún día_

_Algún día, de alguna manera,_  
_Vamos a lograr que todo este bien,_  
_Pero no ahora,_  
_Se que te preguntas cuando_  
_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_  
_Algún día, de alguna manera_  
_Vamos a lograr que todo este bien,_  
_Pero no ahora,_  
_Se que te preguntas cuando_  
_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_

Corría lo mas rápido que podía pero aun así no lograba alcanzarla gritaba muy duro Dawnaunque nadie me escuchara, pero la verdad estaba desesperado, cuando casi logre alcanzarla solo pude ver lo que trágicamente estaba pasando, mientras seguía corriendo, Dawn no se fijo que el semáforo se torno rojo y sucedió lo que yo menos quería, un camión se llevo por delante el auto de mi amada solo quede en silencio e impactado, el auto fue dando vueltas y vuelta hasta que se estrello con un edificio.

Todas las personas fueron a ver lo que estaba sucediendo, el estruendo fue muy grande pero antes de que se acercaran lo suficiente para apreciar el suceso el auto estallo en llamas creando un gran estruendo.

- Por dios Dawn – Salí corriendo estaba asustado porque te estaba perdiendo.

- No porque, porque el maldito destino nos separo – empezaba a llorar me sentía frustrado no lo podía creer.

Golpeaba el piso muy frustrado solo de ver aquel suceso me dejaba frió, así que decidí correr hasta el lugar de los hechos ya no había que hacer su destino fue marcado, e igual que a mi nos toco morir solo maldecía por que nos estaba sucediendo esto.

**How the hell did we wind up like this**  
**Why weren't we able**  
**To see the signs that we missed**  
**And try to turn the tables**  
**Now the story's played out like this**  
**Just like a paperback novel**  
**Lets rewrite an ending that fits**  
**Instead of a hollywood horror**

_Nothin's wrong_  
_Just as long as_  
_You know that someday I will_

_¿Como diablos terminamos así?_  
_¿Por que no fuimos capaces,_  
_De ver las señales que se nos escaparon_  
_Y de tratar de cambiar las cosas?_  
_Ahora la historia ha terminado así,_  
_Solo como una novela de libro rustico,_  
_Vamos a volver a escribir un final adecuado,_  
_En vez, de una película de terror de Hollywood._

_Nada esta mal,_  
_Solo mientras sepas que algún día_

Me pasaba por mi mente todos los momentos que pasamos juntos no podía creer que todose derrumbara así como así me pone triste la idea de haberme ido y no podernos habernos reconciliado, pero sucedió algo inesperado de un momento a otro empecé a ver a Dawn salir del auto sana y a salva pero ahí fue donde me di cuenta de que mi amada estaba en el mismo estado que yo, ella había muerto.

**Someday, somehow**  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**Someday, somehow**  
**Gonna make it allright but not right now**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**I know you're wondering when**  
**(You're the only one who knows that)**  
**I know you're wondering when**

_Algún día, de alguna manera,_  
_Vamos a lograr que todo este bien, Pero no ahora_  
_Se que te preguntas cuando_  
_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_  
_Algún día, de alguna manera_  
_Vamos a lograr que todo este bien, pero no ahora_  
_Se que te preguntas cuando_  
_(Tú eres la única que sabe eso)_  
_Se que te preguntas cuando_

Ella se acercaba lentamente hacia mi no podía creerlo el haberme perdido causo todo esto una muerte inminente siempre supe que pasaba algo extraño desde que me levante hoy por la mañana cuando ya estábamos juntos le pregunte.

- Porque Dawn, porque hiciste esto – Le dije un poco preocupado pero estaba feliz de tenerla a mi lado.

- Ash no estas feliz de que estemos juntos – Me respondía alegremente no la veía así en semanas el tema de morir no el afectaba.

- Claro que me da gusto verte pero Dawn no debiste haber hecho esto tienes una vida por delante – Pero antes de poder seguirle reprochándole su decisión Dawn me abrazo fuertemente yo con gusto le correspondí no me sentía tan bien después de lo anteriormente sucedido.

- Ash no digas mas, esta es mi decisión la verdad yo no se que haría sin ti – Me decía tiernamente tratando de explicarme lo sucedido.

- Además estamos los dos juntos y eso es lo que importa amor – Reponía mi amada alegremente.

- Pues es cierto Dawn, yo siempre estuve viéndote temía perderte – Le respondía seriamente.

- Ya Amor lo importante es que estamos juntos y que nunca nos volveremos a separar – Me decía mientras me daba el mejor regalo que puedo tener un tierno y jugoso beso, aquel beso expresaba todo el amor y cariño que sentíamos mutuamente la verdad este a sido el mejor beso que me han dado no solo por el hecho de ya estar muerto si no de que es de la persona que mas amaba.

- Gracias Dawn ahora es mejor irnos tenemos toda la eternidad para estar juntos nadie nunca nos podrá separar – Le decía a mi amada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Tienes razón, tú eres mi complemento y mi alma gemela así que debemos estar juntos – Me respondía mi Querida Dawn.

La verdad toda termino bien para nosotros dos ahora se que el amor rompe fronteras aquel sentimiento es irrompible, mi bella Dawn y yo nos fuimos yendo lentamente del lugar mientras desaparecíamos entre la multitud nuestro deber en este mundo había terminado.

**Fin**

* * *

Cancion de este song fic

Nickelback - SomeDay

watch?v=-VMFdpdDYYA

gracias por leer


End file.
